


A walk in the woods.

by youtwomakeagoodpair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of momma Stilinski, This is sort of really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtwomakeagoodpair/pseuds/youtwomakeagoodpair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes for a walk in the woods and he totally knows where he is when Derek shows up. There's a cottage involved and also questions and a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen wolf fic, so maybe be gentle? xD uuuuhm yeah I just wanted to write a nice little winter sterek thing, so I did.... and here it is! Also English is not my first language and this isn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes please inform me. :D

Stiles woke up and he was freezing. It was cold as fuck and as he was lying in bed cursing December all the way to next week’s Monday, he noticed that the sunshine was a bit brighter than usually. He got up, but then he didn’t. His room was so damn cold. As he looked around the room he found the source. His window was open… Of course. Derek.

He finally mustered up the motivation to get out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. (Including ski underwear because really it was that cold.) He got over to the window and looked outside. Snow and lots of it. The snow in the garden was untouched and it was blinking at him. Stiles was happy about his always prepared self right now. Normally when it was winter in Beacon Hills all the fancy people (like Jackson) Would be fucked, car wise, unless they had chains on. But because Stiles was awesome he had them in his back trunk, while the other had to wait a week because the car shop always sold out the first three days. Because wow surprise! There was snow in December. What do you know. Comes every year, stays every year, people are stupid.

Stiles went downstairs where his dad was in the kitchen blinking his eyes open and trying to make the coffee machine work. Stiles could see right away that he hadn't slept all night. Probably the snow.

When Stiles’ mom was alive she always woke up right when the first snow had fallen and she woke up Stiles and his dad and took them to the park to make the very first snowman that year. It began to be a happening every year where people came with lights or a scarf or anything for the snowman to be a snowman. One year, the year where Stiles’ mom died, but before they knew about it, she took a homeless boy home when he gave a carrot to the snowman. She kept him there for about 3 months, teaching him the basics of economy and how to start a business. After the 3 months she gave him 300 $ and a ticket to Las Vegas. Now he owns a hotel.

So when Stiles saw his dad when the coffee machine he knew that he hadn’t slept too well. He got over there and took the pot out of his hands, like everything was normal.

“Morning dad.” He said with a smile, put on some coffee and started making scrambled eggs and bacon. It was their traditional the-first-snow-has-fallen-so-let’s-celebrate-breakfast and Stiles was quite good at it. They ate breakfast to the sound of the radio and the newspaper that Stiles’ dad was reading’s sound. Stiles liked that sound off paper crinkling and twisting under his fathers’ hands. It felt safe.

Stiles always ate his breakfast really fast, while his dad took his time, but then on the other hand Stiles always had to go online right after breakfast or something because there was a new werewolf disease or something Scott wanted to know, that he had to look up. And that was why Stiles was always late, or not always, but most times.

But right now it was vacation and that meant walks. Long walks where Stiles was alone. It was something he had started doing when his mother died. It took his mind of things and he always felt like a heavy load had been taken of off his shoulders when he came home. Also, his dad almost always made hot chocolate when he came home.

The Sheriff couldn’t cook for shit, but his hot chocolate was a secret recipe and it was delicious. Scott always made sure to ask if Stiles had been out walking everyday when it was winter because then he would come over for a cup of hot chocolate and a game of battlefield with Stiles.

So Stiles was definitely gonna go for a walk, if not just to get out and do something.

\\*~*~*\

Stiles knew where he was. He totally and completely knew where he was. He recognized that tree over there… Maybe… okay so he was lost, but that wasn’t a big deal, he’d been that before, besides he knew how to take care of himself. He just kept walking ‘till he recognized something. But he didn’t recognize anything. He pulled out his phone to look at the GPS and realized that he was right around Derek’s house. Stiles would’ve thought that he would know when he was near the Hale house because he had been there so much lately.

Especially lately. Okay so Stiles and Derek had a little gay romance going on, so what? People had that now and then. Also butt stuff is awesome and Stiles is probably the most bottom-y bottom to ever bottom. So yes the sex was good. As in /good/. But recently Derek had begun to sniff him... As in he was sniffing him, leaning in close and breathing in really hard as if Stiles smelled delicious. Scenting is what Stiles found online, but when words like “mate” and “Life long relationship” popped up he quickly closed the window and acted like he hadn't seen anything. They were just having sex.

But Stiles was around the Hale house, he knew Derek must’ve smelled him by now because he was really close so he decided to run away really fast, just to see if Derek followed. He made sure to make his heart rate really fast and he stumbled over roots covered by snow, while he ran as if it was his life that was on the line. And with Derek it probably was. After about 2 minutes of running Stiles got pushed up against a tree and Derek stood before him. Snarling and growling.

“What the hell are you doing Stiles?”

“Oh c’mon sourwolf. I just thought maybe you would wanna go for a walk with me, but knowing you, it would be a stupid idea to ask, so I just made you come by running around for a bit and seem scared.”

Derek scowled at him let him go and turned around to go back to his house.

“Derek come on! I’m not gonna keep coming whenever you call if you don’t do something for me too! And I don’t wanna yell after you through a forest- even though it’s what I’m doing okay. Bye to you too.”

Derek was gone before Stiles even had the chance to explain himself and Stiles couldn’t really be bothered, because as said the sex was good. It was just the fact the Stiles never really had a choice it seemed, or Derek hadn't asked him. He had a choice, of course he had a choice, but it was hard to focus on it when there was a mouth on his ass and Derek always came over at the most inconvenient times. And maybe Stiles was thinking about talking to Derek about the whole Scenting and “mate” thing.

Stiles turned around and started walking back the way he had come. There was a small frozen stream of water he wanted to get a good look at again. After 5 minutes or so there was a hand in his, and a warm solid chest against his back.

“Oh you’re back! Nice. So I was online yesterday and you know the whole thing where you sniff me that you’ve been doing lately? It seems like it’s sort of a thing an alpha does to its mate… Hahahaha but that couldn’t be could it?”

Stiles looked at Derek, hoping to find an answer, but Derek had locked down. This was what he did when someone came too close. Stiles had seen it a lot of times.

“Oh no come on dude. Don’t close of on me. We have sex and stuff, you can’t do this, I need answers.”

Derek gave Stiles a scowl, but then sighed like he surrendered.

“Right. Alpha’s scent their mates.”

Derek kept on walking as if nothing had changed, but Stiles stopped and took his hand out of Derek’s’.

“What the fuck. So you’re telling me that I’m your mate? Like it’s nothing special? Like it’s just a natural thing that I would accept this? I’m not your doormat Derek.”

Suddenly Derek was all up in Stiles’ personal space and he was breathing heave and there was a deep growling sound in his throat.

“Don’t ever think that I would underestimate you. Ever.”

Stiles knew that Derek could smell his arousal and this was the worst timing ever, but Stiles couldn’t help it. And even though he didn’t wanna admit it he totally would just accept it because it would be so much easier to just open up to everyone. Not that the pack didn’t know already, they could smell it, but it wasn’t official yet, and it bothered Stiles. He though Derek was trying to hide it.

“Okay. I won’t. But I hope you realize that we have to talk about this.”

Derek took Stiles’ hand again and mumbled.

“I know a cottage not far from here.”

\\*~*~*\

They walked to the cottage in silence and Derek’s face was one big frown. He hadn’t looked so irritated for so long in a while.

When they reached the cottage Stiles was taken aback. It was beautiful. A little wooden cottage with a straw roof and a little garden with all sorts of plants that could grow in the winter. Inside it was even prettier. It had a small fire place with a deer skin in front of it, the kitchen was combined with the living room and there was a huge flat screen on the end wall, with big leather chairs in front of it.

“Wow. How rich are you?”

Derek just looked at him with a little smug smile and a shrug.

“It’s from my family. I go here sometimes when I need some quiet time. It’s nice.”

Stiles was almost surprise that Derek would even tell him that he, the big bad alpha, would need quiet time, but he acted as if it was the most natural thing to exchange his personality traits with Derek, they had sex already why not just take it to the next step?

They got over to the chairs and Stiles just started asking right away.

“So Derek. I’m your mate?”

“Yes.”

“Am I free to choose this?”

“Yes… But it will make me very weak if you choose to go. It is something that has happened though.”

Derek was fiddling with a loose threat in the chair.

“So I guess there’s only one thing left to do then?”

Stiles looked at Derek expectantly.

“What are you waiting for?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. Really?

“You need to ask me before I’m gonna agree to this.”

Derek growled a bit deep in his throat, nothing scary just a little reminder that he was the wolf here.

“Will you be my mate Stiles?”

Stiles acted like he thought about it for a long time (which he totally didn’t because honestly Derek Hale for a lifetime? Yes please!) and finally smiled at Derek.

“Yes Derek. I will be your mate.”

Derek kissed him hard at first. He kissed with passion and fierceness. He kissed like there was no tomorrow. He kissed with lips, teeth, tongue and hands. He kissed Stiles like he was the only thing that could save him.

“Thank you.”

Derek whispered as he rested his forehead on Stiles’ forehead. Stiles just kissed him in return. This time it was slow and filled with love. Stiles wanted to show Derek that he meant something to him and that he was permanent and not just some random fuck buddy.

When they parted Stiles was smiling and so was Derek.

“Hey. You up for a snowball fight?”

Stiles’ mischievous grin filled his whole face. 

“Stiles… I’m a werewolf. I’ll win no matter what.”

“That’s what you think Hale. Catch me if you can!”

Soon Stiles was outside quickly followed by Derek who began to build a small fort to protect himself behind, so did Stiles. 5 minutes in Derek fought his way over Stiles fort and washed him in the face. Stiles is pretty sure he held back.

“That’s what you get when you taunt a werewolf!”

Derek said and laughed. It was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever heard.

“So… wanna come back to mine? I’ll make sure my dad makes hot chocolate and we can watch a movie or something.”

Derek looked at him.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean I have been arrested once, don’t you think your dad will freak a bit.”

“Naaah don’t worry about it.”

They walked over to the Hale house where Derek’s car was parked.

“Wait a sec. You have chains on! You’re actually prepared, not like most of the population in this town.”

“What a compliment.” Derek said dryly. Stiles quickly got into the car and soon they were on their way home to Stiles, for hot chocolate and a movie.


End file.
